This invention relates generally to a portable electric baseboard heater and, more particularly, to a portable electric baseboard heater having a safety shutoff switch.
Portable electric heaters are used extensively to heat various types of environments. Typically such heaters are equipped with a power cord for connection to a conventional power outlet and a on-off switch for controlling a resistive heating element. Safe operation of such heaters requires that they be energized only when in a predetermined orientation. For that reason, many heaters are provided with auxiliary tip-switches that prevent energization of the heating element with the heater in other than the predetermined operating orientation. Although providing an important safety feature, conventional tip-switches are relatively expensive and add significantly to the cost of the heating unit. Another problem associated with portable electric heaters results from shipment thereof with an on-off switch in an on position. Such a condition commonly results in undesirable energization of the heater's heating element in response to initial insertion by a user of a power cord plug into an electrical outlet.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved portable electric baseboard heater that alleviates the problems described above.